This invention relates to a golf club head and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a golf club head having a core which is buried therein and can be obtained with an imroved processability, and which enables the weight of the club head to be regulated easily, and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, a golf club head having a club head body molded out of a fiber-reinforced resin has a weight regulating core buried in the club head body. This core is an important constituent element used for controlling the driving performance of the golf club by varying the shape, weight and position of the center of gravity thereof. A conventional core of this kind consists of a molded body composed of a mixture of a resin and a suitable quantity of powder of a metal having a high specific gravity, and the driving performance of a golf club containing such a core is controlled by regulating the shape of the molded body and a mixing quantity and distribution of the metal powder.
A conventional core of a golf club head consists as disclosed in Japanese utility model application Kokai publication No. 61-154968 of a thermosetting resin which is identical with an epoxy resin constituting an outer shell of the club head body. This thermosetting resin has excellent mechanical properties but it has a low moldability. Therefore, it is very difficult to mold a thermosetting resin to a complicted shape. Accordingly, molding such a core out of a thermosetting resin to a desired shape and regulating the weight thereof to a desired level are attended by much difficulty and cause an increase in the manufacturing cost. As disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 62-144675, a core consisting of a foamed resin into which heavy metal powder is dispersed has also been proposed. However, since this core employs a foamed resin as a main material, it is difficult to disperse the heavy metal powder to arbitrary positions therein, and the metal powder is apt to be displaced when a ball is hit by the golf club. Thus, this core gives rise to problems with the stability of the performance of the golf club.